Which Lust is Yours, Sammy?
by HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: A demon ask Sam Winchester a very important question. Mention of Destiel, but not shown.


Sam burst into the room, just as Dean and Cas disappear. There were only two people in the room, him and a demon. Sam walk quickly, until Ruby's knife was tuck tightly against the demon's neck. Sam notice she didn't even flinch from the knife, she just continue to stare at Sam like he was a puzzle she is desperate to solve.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" Sam yells.

"Oh, Sammy, they are fine. I just place them somewhere, but don't worry, Dean has his guardian angel with him of course," the demon smiles as she took a step back from Sam.

"Do not call me that," Sam grunted as the demon started to walk to his left. Trying to turn to keep her in his sight is when Sam realized that he has no longer control over his body he can't move, as the demon move closer to him, he realize...he's trapped.

"Let's have a conversation, Sammy. As we wait for your brother and his angel. Let me tell up who I am. "

"I know who you are. You are a low life demon, who I would send back to Hell, if you don't bring back Dean and Cas."

The demon tsk as she slowly walks around him.

"Now, Sammy, that hurt my feelings 'low life demon'? Such ugly words from a pretty face. My name is Arielle, but you can call me Ari. I am the Demon of Lust. Now, Sammy, I have a question for you."

Sam stares at Arielle as she stops right in front of him.

"I am not answering anything, unless you tell me what you did to Dean and Cas."

Arielle lets out a frustrated breathe and starts walking around Sam again.

"I took them on a little trip. You see, I can since lust within a person and brother is just lust on bowlegs. He is lusting for a certain person. A certain dark hair, blue eyes person, who is lusting him right back. So, using this brilliant little tidbit, I just shove them into a time that runs a little quicker than ours. Have them take a little peek into the future. When they would learn what happen when the twin lust comes as one. Trust me; the results will either be very promising or a disaster. Now, are you satisfied?"

Sam thinks over her words. He had inkling that Dean had a thing for Cas, but never suspected that Cas returns the same feelings. No matter, it is comforting knowing that Dean has Cas to watch his back. Though, Cas is not as strong as he once was, he would make sure no harm comes to Dean. With that finally thought, Sam looks at Arielle and nods his head.

"Ask your question."

"Oh, goody. This one is a real stumper for me. With your help, we should ace this test. My question is: Which lust is yours, Sammy?"

Clearly taken back from this question, Sam utter out a confused "What?!"

Arielle takes a look at Sam with her head tilted.

"You see, I can't get a proper read on you. Your lust seems to either bounce all over or stop and begin at different points. Judging by your reaction, my question stumps you too. So, let me clear it up for you. Hmm."

Taking to walking around, she begins.

"I'm going to give you a series of questions and you will tell me, which one speaks to you more. Okay?"

"Okay. Begin."

With a smile, Arielle begin with her first question:

"Is your lust the one that burns with a fiery passion?"

She glances at the ceiling, and then shakes her head. "No, not that one. Let's try again."

"Is your lust the one that is like a shot to the heart?"

She lets out a growl and shakes her head. "No, not that one either."

"Is your lust the one that is like a stab to the guts? Almost gut wrenching."

Another head shakes. "That would be awesome, but nope."

"Is your lust the one that is lost or better yet taken from you? Though, to be honest, it was never yours to take."

She lets out a low whine. "Nope. How about my last question?"

She stops and stares Sam right into his eyes. She walks closer until they were only a hair length away.

"Is your lust the kind like you are losing air? Can't quite catch your breathe. Like you are almost suffocating from it."

Sam just stares at her; it feels like there is a tremendous pressure on his chest.

"Isn't it sad, Sam? To lust something that Death can touch, especially with you involve. Which one speaks louder to you, Sam?"

"You're wrong. I love them, I never lust. They wasn't -weren't- just someone to keep my bed warm, I truly love them even if it didn't end well."

"Oh, Sam, as far as I am concern lust and love goes hand and hand. Lust turns into love, just look at your brother for reference.

Your brother lust Cassie which turn into love, told her all about 'the family business'. Tell me when the last time was, he even brought up Cassie's name.

Your brother also lust Lisa, even turn into the almost-perfect boyfriend and father figure. Now, ask Lisa if she knows a Dean Winchester she replies 'Dean who? 'Very Donna Noble, huh?

Now, he is lusting after an angel, of all things. But, that lust is slowly turning into love, which is reciprocated. Naughty, naughty. Don't you just love it? Now, stop changing the topic and answer my question."

"What question?"

"Which lust is yours, Sammy boy?"


End file.
